Noir
by Funeral Lilies
Summary: Warning: Slash, malfoycest. LMDM. Lucius Malfoy lost his son many years ago. When he finds him again, Draco's just a pretty boy in need of money, and Lucius is a lonely man who doesn't care who he sleeps with. However, this night will open his eyes...


4

**NOIR**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Rating: R**

**Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy**

**A/N: Incest. A very AU story (Voldemort was defeated when Harry is about 14, Narcissa and Lucius got divorced when Draco was about 10, Draco never went to Hogwarts, etc). **

The room was dark. It was dark, because he wanted it to be – he had asked the servant to switch off all the lamps (How he hated Muggles and their stupid electricity!), then, with an irritated flick of his wand, created a darkness of his own, much more sombre and elaborate. The exquisite hotel room, from which he could see the Eiffel Tower (not that he wanted to), was just as luxurious yet anonymous as Lucius Malfoy liked it to be. Even though it was, on the surface, just an ordinary hotel for people with lots of money, it was also a place were people of Lucius' kind could feel at home. The owner was a rather famous French wizard, and Lucius knew that most of the guests were non-Muggles. However, there were none he knew, or wished to know. Actually, he didn't want to meet anyone who recognized him, and that was how it had been for a very long time.

The servant, Eric, had been working for him at least two years now. He was a tall, skinny man in his late twenties, with clever blue eyes and dark hair. Lucius had employed him after Voldemort's defeat, after the trial and those terrible months, when he had lost everything... Of course, he had managed to save most of his fortune, and he hadn't lost his wand either, thanks to a very helpful and credulous little woman who had been given way too much responsibility by the Ministry...

The most important thing, however, he had lost many years ago. He didn't know at the time, that Narcissa and the boy actually meant something to him, but now, he thought about them every day... Narcissa had left him seven years ago, it had been an awful scandal and he had been forced to comment on it in the Daily Prophet, just to stop all the rumours flowing. Yes, there had been a lot of them, and annoyingly enough, many people suddenly started discussing them again as soon as the Prophet named him as a possible Death Eater. He still couldn't understand why he wasn't in Azkaban, when so many others were. Even Severus... But no, no time for regrets. There wasn't anything he could do for Severus now.

It was a bit cold, but Lucius liked that. He sat down on the bed and pulled off his cloak.

"Get me something to drink," he said, looking at Eric. The young man nodded, before he tapped the table with his wand. A glass and a bottle of whisky appeared at once. Lucius smiled cynically.

"Good boy. Why, there's only one glass? How about you?" Eric sighed.

"Sir, I'm working." Lucius waved his hand a little.

"Yes, yes. I know that. But don't you think it would be nicer if we were both drunk, and not just me? I have to say, there is nothing more pathetic than an old man, like myself, drinking alone..." The look on Eric's face told Lucius that the servant couldn't have agreed more. He couldn't help wishing that Eric would have been different – a little more stupid, maybe just a bit more sweet too... All that cleverness, sometimes it drove Lucius nearly insane. Then, of course, mostly he was relieved that the only person he still had with him, was somebody he could talk to. You could get stupid, sweet boys anywhere.

Lucius poured some whisky into the glass and drank. Eric was standing by the door watching him, looking slightly bored. The whisky was good, as always, he emptied the glass and filled it again.

"Are you sure?" he said with a glance at Eric. "I'm sure you'll like it as much as I do."

"Sir, Mr Malfoy, I already told you..." Lucius held up his hand to shut him up.

"Very well. I know what will do. If you don't want to keep me company, then you'll have to find somebody who will. You know what I mean, don't you? I don't have to explain myself further?" Eric shook his head quickly, seemingly desperate not to hear another word. Lucius emptied his second glass.

"Be quick, now. You know the kind I like." The servant nodded shortly, before he opened the door and disappeared. Lucius stared into the darkness, hoping that nobody, nobody _important_, that was, would ever find out what a life he was leading. Alcohol and rent boys, that was now all that really mattered to the Lucius Malfoy who had once been one of the most influential and powerful wizards in the world.

Eric was really very quick this time. He slipped into the room, followed by a thin, black-clad shadow with hollow cheeks and ravenous hair. At first, Lucius thought it was one of those disgusting little brats with torn clothes and piercings everywhere, but no, Eric knew from an earlier incident that Lucius couldn't stand the way beautiful young people destroyed their own flawless skin with piercings or tattoos.

"He's not as young as he looks," Eric said in a low voice, as the boy took off his jacket and let it lie on the floor. Then, he looked at Lucius for the first time, and Lucius' eyes met his.

"How old is he?" Eric raised one eyebrow.

"I don't know, sir, but he's old enough, if that's what you mean... Probably about seventeen."

Lucius shrugged. He took up his wand, made another glass appear on the table.

"Come here," he said. The boy obeyed him, and as he sat down beside Lucius on the bed, the door slammed shut and Eric had left. Lucius wasn't surprised – this happened every time, and he could understand that Eric was eager to leave. Who wouldn't have been?

"So... do you speak English?" The boy looked at him, and Lucius noticed that he had grey eyes, intelligent and naive at the same time.

"I do." Lucius poured some whisky into the new glass and gave it to him.

"Drink," he said. "Or would you rather have... something else?"

"Yeah," the dark-haired boy said, "I don't like whisky. Can I have vodka instead?" Lucius smiled, as he picked up his wand and touched the glass with the tip of it – the liquor changed colour, and as the boy drank, a little smile was playing on his lips. He didn't seem the least surprised that he had just seen somebody do magic, and Lucius felt relieved – he had hoped he wouldn't have to perform a Memory Charm; not now, not tonight.

"So, tell me... you're a wizard too?" The boy laughed.

"Me? Well, just a little... I mean, I can't do any complicated things..." He put the glass down on the table, it was half-empty.

"Well," Lucius said, "I can..." He put his hand on the boy's thigh, stroke it softly. "You are very pretty... beautiful, in fact." He pulled him close, caressed his hair, and then, kissed him. God, another night, another hotel room, another rent boy... How long would it go on like this? Perhaps it would be better if he put Eric under the Imperius curse, made him lovely and stupid and ready to do anything... but he wasn't that desperate yet, and he still had money enough to pay lots and lots of boys. They were younger than Eric, and the best thing was that after he had had them, he never thought about them again. He couldn't remember their faces or what their kisses had tasted like. Never a single memory, never.

The boy moaned a little, as Lucius pulled his shirt off and stroke his chest, planted a small kiss on one of his collarbones... How could it feel so good? He unbuttoned his trousers, then took the boy's hand and urged it downwards. The boy touched him, then kissed him on the cheek (Lucius thought it was odd, but so what, it was lovely at the same time) before he began sucking him off. Lucius lay down on the bed, stroking the boy's hair, staring into the ceiling. As he came, he closed his eyes for a second. Then, the boy was in his arms, Lucius held him, kissed him, thought to himself that this night was definitely not over yet. For once, he felt as if he was almost in love, in love with beauty and youth and those big, grey eyes...

"Are you crying?" He stared at the sweet little face in front of him, at the sparkling tears streaming down the boy's cheeks. Watching this, he felt as if nothing he had ever done, all the murders, all of it, was even half as evil and wrong as this. What if the boy was just as young as he looked? Lucius caressed his hair, kissed away the tears he himself had caused. The boy looked at him.

"I remember that... _daddy_." Lucius stared at him, wondering if this was some kind of a sick joke.

"What... what are you talking about?" The boy stroked his hair, and suddenly Lucius felt as if he was the one who was young and scared.

"I'm just saying... that you used to do that to me when I was just a little kid. Kiss away my tears. Long before I moved here with Mom." Lucius went pale.

"D-draco?" The boy smiled sadly.

"Yeah. I didn't know... at first, that it was you, I mean... I'm really sorry." Lucius got to his feet, feeling as if he couldn't breath. He buttoned his trousers again, and his shirt, tried not to look at the boy still lying semi-naked on the bed, because that boy was his son, Draco...

"But... the hair," he said, knowing it didn't make sense. Draco rose too, got his shirt on. He looked at Lucius, who didn't look back.

"I dye it, you know," Draco said. "Dunno why, but I've gotten used to it... I don't want to be recognized, and I don't tell people my real name. I haven't done that since Mom died..."

"Narcissa is dead?" Lucius stared into his son's eyes. Of course, a moment later he realized that it was obvious Narcissa wasn't around anymore. Why else would Draco have to sell himself on the street?

"She died last year," Draco said. "I tried to find you, but it was impossible." Lucius nodded, didn't want to explain.

"I'm so sorry, Draco... Is there anything I... I mean, now that I have found you, I would like to have you living with me. I can't stand the thought of my son living on the street." Draco looked at him. His eyes were sad, as he took his jacket and put it on.

"I'm sorry too, daddy. But don't you understand? How could I live with you after what happened tonight? How could I even talk to you again? I'm leaving now, and we won't meet again. Ever." There were tears in his eyes again, as he opened the door and went out, escaped from the dark room where he had met his father for the first time in seven years. Lucius stared into the darkness, alone again, but the loneliness was different this time. Eric would come back in the morning, he always did, and they would go to some other city and find another hotel, and Lucius would get drunk because nobody ever stopped him. Only, this time, there would be no rent boys. Nobody, ever again. Usually, he never had regrets, because he never felt anything, and he never remembered. This night, however, would stay in the centre of his mind until he was a rotting corpse in the Malfoy family crypt. It was the first night ever when he had felt truly alive, and it was all thanks to Draco. Yes, Draco was his own flesh and blood... but he was beautiful, beautiful. Lucius loved him.


End file.
